


The Boys in England

by FrancisEdwards



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:48:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28267149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrancisEdwards/pseuds/FrancisEdwards
Summary: This is a little fantasy of mine about meeting the boys whilst they were on a trip to the UK to help a friend of their Dad. The idea was given to me by the same person who got me into the show.This isn't sexual, at least not with the brothers, but will get quite violent.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester, OC/Castiel, OC/Dean Winchester, OC/Sam Winchester





	The Boys in England

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing fanfic in a while, please bear with me whilst I get used to it again. The grammatical mistake are not deliberate but if not noticed will be left to mirror how when you write in something like a diary, you don't have perfect grammar and spelling.

Dear diary. Holy shit was that cliché. Its day, what, 32, of my little expedition. I left over a month ago, June 30th, how fucking unbelievable is that. I'm on my second diary of the month, its a good thing I bought spares. Its that whole cringy writing my feelings down crap that always amuses me, cause why is it that diary's are cliché but therapy is for depressed people. Both are talking about your feelings, but one is out loud to a professional for a hundred quid a session, and the other requires a pen and a piece of paper. Not that either is stupid, I mean, if it was free on the NHS I would recommend that the entire populous gets therapy. Not cause we are all depressed, but cause everyone goes through hard times and trauma, but not everyone recognises it as that. I know that for myself, a lot of the things I consider as normal family shit is, in actual fact, pretty fucking horrific and will have lasting effects on my emotional state for years to come. I mean, that's the reason why I started this diary last November. I knew hard times were coming, I mean, I'm 15 and its bloody GCSE year for gods sake, but there was no way I saw all this was coming. I mean, I had an idea to do this walk last December after I started to read the Supernatural books, which I recommend to read again cause I know that I'll read these diary's back in the future and wonder wtf is Supernatural but its this really cool book series about, well, the supernatural things. Its actually the thing that inspired me to check our shed for the axe dad has there, and I re-found the axe and the sledgehammer my dad put in there. Now lets get to work and start walking.

I haven't gotten far since I set off as I reached the Ashdown forests. I'm pretty sure that's what they're called anyway. We visited it during lockdown last year, I've got a picture on my phone but no printed version so sadly you can't see. That's the only really annoying thing about writing in my diary this often is that I often come to points where a photo should be put in but I don't have the means to print it right now cause I'm in the middle of a giant woodland. Its really nice to be here though, cause there is literally no one for miles around so I can talk to myself and sing and scream and shout as much as I want. I'm glad I got Youtube premium and Spotify premium prior to setting off as it means that I can listen to all the songs I've downloaded, which is just about 200 in total, mostly on Youtube. I'm going to set off again, my legs are starting to cramp, so they need a good stretch.

K', so can someone explain the weird noises that I keep hearing. Like, I dunno if I have officially gone off the rails or something cause I keep hearing people screaming but I can't determine anything like a direction, its just coming from all around me it seems. it's really starting to creep me out, and I don't like it at all. I think its quite bad that my first thought was of the Winchester bro's and the fact that they would figure out what demon it was and kill it. I'm obsessed with the series, as you could probably tell, and I imagine myself with the brothers constantly, which is disgusting cause they're like over twice my age. How old are they actually? I've forgotten. Anyway, lets forget the smutty fantasies I have about the brothers and move on shall we. I've done a fair bit of walking since I last wrote and taken a fair few photos. Its funny really, the last place I actually printed off any photos was in Winchester. Sorry, I probably should have mentioned that when I was talking about my lack of photos earlier, but yea. I stopped by Winchester city, and had a good look around. I've already written about it, of course, but Its noice to think about. Did I really just write noice. Holy shit, I really think I'm going mad. The screaming is gone now, which is nice. Anyways, I was talking about Winchester City. Whilst I was there, I visited The Winchester Bookshop. When I first heard about it, my first thought was that Sam would absolutely adore it and could spend hours there. I'm thinking that once I reach Crowborough Station that I'm going to get a train into London and spend a couple hours looking around the shopping districts, then get the train up to Oxford. My brother goes to university up there. I know, amazing right. I have a real genius in my family. He is studying Law. I'm really proud of him. Anyway, last year he spent maybe 3 hours showing us around and I wanted to get a closer look and maybe speak to a couple of people. Not in the "finding out where all the secrets lie" sort of way, but more of a "I want to learn more about the world I live in and the depravity of humankind towards its own species and others" sort of way. Odd, I know, but I really want to hear people's stories so I can learn from them. I'll write down everything I hear in my diary of course, but I think it will be nice to talk to people whom I have never met about lives, I have never influenced. It will be nice to hear a mix of perspectives from people who have come from all over. I think the place to start will be in maybe library's with the Librarians, cause they always seem to be smart and wise about life, then once I'm comfortable with the concept, it will be nice to go into place like pubs and speak to people like the bartender or waitress's on their breaks, so I can learn even more. I'll probably be there for a while, possibly even a whole week depending on how it goes. Anyways I've got to go, I need to eat my lunch then set off again. Gotta keep myself fuelled up right?

Ok, I've just popped in to mention that I just passed by a rugby shop. It was called Frussels Rugby Essentials and I just wanted to mention it cause its been ages since I saw a rugby shop. Last place I saw one was at Ram Rugby near Guildford. Its funny actually, that remind me of the strange route I took to get here. I walked from my home in Bracknell to Guildford, taking a very roundabout route because of course I did. I haven't had a clear destination at all through this trip, I just wanted to avoid having to interact with people constantly. I spoke to someone else who was going for a hike, though theirs was only for two days. His name was Sephus Baker and he was about 40. He was really nice and encouraged me to keep going but take care of myself. After Guildford, I walked to Basingstoke ( making sure to go through Aldershot, Farnham and Farnborough as well as Camberley, Tadley and Kingsclere) then walked to Andover through Overton and Hurstbourne Tarrant. After that it was Salisbury to Winchester then Southampton. My middle brother is going to Southampton University in the new school year to study photography. I have 2 brothers. The eldest is going to Oxford and the middle is going to Southampton next year, but still lives at home right now. Anyways, from Southampton I made my way across the coast to Portsmouth and then Brighton. After that, I headed inland and kinda rounded back on myself as I headed towards the South Downs National Park, which is a journey I did entirely yesterday, which is why my body feels so rough today. Over today though I've made it to Godalming through Plaistow. I'm going to try get to Horsham by the end of today, then get through Crawley to get to the Crowborough Station so I can the get the 2 hour train to Oxford. That's the route I've taken over the past month, if it isn't clear by the entry's that have come previous. They will contain more information of specific villages I have passed through, but that's the general overview in case you missed that cause I know how often you skip over the small details when you read. I've spent a fair bit of my time just reading, and most of the bag I packed is full of books, and every couple books I finish I post home at a village post office. At the moment, I'm re-reading the Outcast by Taran Matharu. It's a prequel to the Summoner series, which you've also read before. I have already gotten through the entire Inheritance Cycle by Christopher Paolini, a series I read back in year 4, its not kids books though, its like full blown long adult books. Besides that, I've read through the Red Queen series, the Unravel me series, Dexter, The Assassin's Blade, The Silver Eyes by Scott Cawthorn, The Magisterium Series, and the Blind Assassin. Like I said, I've spent most of my time reading, sometimes just spending days laid against a tree or inside my tent reading through entire books. As well as reading, I've spent my time singing and learning lyrics, or writing in my diary like this. Besides that, I've been sketching and drawing more than I ever have before. most of my bag is filled with stuff that I use to fill my days. I realise that I'm doing things I could do at home, but I don't really want to go home. I love my friends but spending day in day out with the same people gets a little boring and it still means I have to spend the nights in my own house, which I don't want to do. Anyways, I'm getting some strange looks. I'm sat down by the side of a road writing this out so I should probably get going again. There looks to by a little corner shop down the road so I'm going to get some food to eat and see if I can get anything to cook for dinner tonight. See ya later.

Update: the screaming is back, and its even louder then before. I'm pretty comfortable with the thought that I'm just imagining it so I'll stick to that explanation rather than the one about hearing something supernatural which both sounds stranger and unsettles me even more than the thought that I might be losing it. I'm fully back in the woods again and the screaming started about a half hour ago. I'm on Salt Lane going from Enton to Hascombe. It's freaking me out. I'm going to keep walking and just ignore it and see if that helps.

Its dinner time right now. I'm just outside Lingfield, in my tent. It's a little chilly tonight but, lucky me, I have soup for dinner. Its tinned tomato soup from that shop I was in earlier. Besides the soup I got two bags of apples and a bunch of bananas which I can snack on as I walk. I may have been a little naughty and already finished half my supplies but I was hungry and anyway, I'm getting a train tomorrow, so I'll get a proper rest. I think I'll get some food in a café for my meals tomorrow. Most villages that I pass through have one, and I'm headed into London then Oxford tomorrow so there should be a couple in those places.

Each village I go to that sticks out to me I get some sort of memoir, more often than not it's a book which goes in my bag and is finished the next day. Its quite fun. And, like I said earlier, I'm reading a lot more than I usually do. I'm managing to keep myself pretty stocked up on food though, even on the days when I barely leave the tent. Those are some of the best days, the one's when I don't need to worry about anything other than the book I'm reading or the drawing I'm working on or the song I'm learning. I am starting to miss my friends though. I'm missing my brother as well. The middle one, the one who is going to go to Southampton, yea, I'm starting to miss him. His name is Spencer and he is one of the people I'm closest to in this world. I have three people who I consider my best friends. Spencer ,who is my brother, a girl who I used to get the bus with called Hannah who is still going to go to school with me next year luckily, and Moya, who is my sister form another mister. I'm going to sixth form next year so some on my friends are leaving to go to colleges or other sixth forms or apprenticeships. Our school system works different to the US, in the fact that we have Nursery/Pre-school then Primary School (which is split into Infant and Junior School), then we have Secondary school and the Sixth Form or College ( it depends on where you go), and then last off we have University which we join at 18. In the US they join College at 18 I believe. Of course, my only source of info on that is cliché Netflix movies. I'm going to say night night now, I'm tired from a full day of walking so I'm going to go now.


End file.
